


Red

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't escape his memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Red" and the fic_promptly prompt "Supernatural, Sam and Dean, Sam has developed a bad case of mnemophobia (fear of memories)"

Sam jerked himself from the vision and wiped his hand across his forehead. There was no blood there, though he had _felt_ it dripping. Red, filling his vision as memories flashed behind his eyes. He had never been able to escape them in sleep - dreams, memories, visions, whatever they were. But now they had even begun to haunt his waking hours.

Red blood dripping, the face changing. Sometimes Jess, sometimes his mom, sometimes others he'd seen killed throughout the years. All of the memories, rushing through him every time he closed his eyes.

He glanced over at Dean, but his brother was still sleeping, and apparently alive. Sam let out a quiet breath of relief.

Something dripped onto his shirt and Sam looked down.

Red blood, a perfect drop, just as he always remembered/imagined it. He bit down on a burst of hysterical laughter. Now his memories were becoming reality!

He put his hand to his forehead again, but it was clean. Another drop prompted him to check his cheeks, his lips, which led to his nose. His fingers came away coated in shiny red. A nosebleed.

Just a nosebleed.

But in his head, his parents continued to scream.


End file.
